Rapture
by batmansidekick
Summary: It was said that Iroh of the Fire Nation once entered the spirit world. What if he wasn't the only one?


I don't know what's worse, staying at my village or going fishing with Sokka and Katara. Being one of the only three teenagers in the entire South Pole kind of sucks, with our father gone it's only worse. We're expected to hunt, well not the women. Katara just wanted to prove a point to Sokka that us girls are just as good at things guys are supposed to do, and thought that it was the best idea in the world to bring me along. Yeah, it hasn't turned out so well.

"Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka squeezed the water that fell onto him out of his hair as he spoke.

"Because Sokka, the universe hates you." I piped up with a snicker, only earning a dry look from him.

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-" Katara was cut off by Sokka.

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

"Hey bending isn't weird. If anything you're weird." I took personal offense to what he said; Katara isn't the only bender around here.

"Says the firebender." And there it is. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe everyone. Not only has being a firebender made Sokka love to rub it in my face, but my whole village practically hates me, except for Gran Gran and my little brother that is. Even my mom doesn't like me! I wouldn't know if my dad does, he left before anyone knew about it. He had to leave to fight in the war along with the rest of the men in my tribe.

"You're calling us weird? We're not the one who makes muscles at ourselves every time we see our reflection in the water." I looked over at Sokka and saw him doing exactly as Katara said. What a-

My thoughts were cut off when I felt the boat bump into something. We got sucked into some rapids and Katara started yelling at Sokka.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" We were just about to make it out when we collided with an iceberg. Katara and Sokka jumped out and hoisted me up just as I was about to be smashed along with the boat.

"You call that left?" Katara spoke while looking around, only to see that we were stranded.

"Just leave it to Sokka to not know the difference between his left and right!" I yelled as fire came out of my mouth. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I lit anything on fire. A few years ago I got so mad at Sokka that a part of my hair caught on fire from an escaping flame. I had to get the left side of my head shaved. Ever since then I've been shaving that same spot to show as a reminder to myself that I need to remain calm and gain control.

Sokka and Katara were arguing once again when I came back to reality.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..." I heard a crack and looked over to see a large iceberg starting to break due to Katara's outburst. The ice we were standing on started to sway. Ha, I'm not the only one with anger issues.

"Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died Senna and I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" The iceberg began to crack more. Oh I can already tell this isn't going to be good.

I leaned over and nudged Sokka with my elbow and pointed at the shattering ice.

"Uh... Katara?" He sounded nervous. I know I am.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" I would try calming her down but the last time I did that when she was in one of her moods I was knocked underneath a pile of snow.

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka decided to try again. Wrong choice.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" Katara swung her arms down and completely destroyed the iceberg. Sokka put his arms around Katara and me as we held on for dear life. I know for a fact that the water here is cold; I fell in it once as a child. I nearly died from not only drowning but how cold it was. Everyone says that I was out cold for days and that when I awoke I had two marks on my cheeks. One showed the symbol of the spirit world and the other showed unity. I still have them. It's just plain weird if you ask me.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka spoke up as soon as we stopped moving.

"You mean I did that?" She was astounded; even I've never shown that much power.

"Yup. Congratulations." Sokka and I both spoke at the same time which caused us to narrow our eyes at each other. Our staring was interrupted when the water in front of us began to glow.

"What is that?" No one answered my question because it was answered when a giant glowing iceberg emerged from the water. Inside it looked like there was a boy meditating. He had a glowing arrow on his head and when his eyes opened I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"He's alive! We have to help!"

Little did I know how much one stupid iceberg would change my life forever.


End file.
